Muted
by EmoScene
Summary: She's mute. She's been mute since she was 8. She just stopped talking. For no reason.
1. Description

**Blossom**

Eyes: Pink

Hair: Orange, waist length, straight bangs

Age: 15

* * *

**Bubbles**

Eyes: Icy Blue

Hair: Blond, Elbow length, Curled at the tip.

Age: 15

* * *

**Buttercup**

Eyes: Peridot

Hair: Black,shoulder length, messy, straight bangs

Age: 15

* * *

**Brooke**

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Scene hair, Brown, black and light brown highlights. Below breast length, side bangs

Age: 15

**Brick**

Eyes: Blood Red

Hair: Orange, Messy, straight bangs.

Age: 16

* * *

**Boomer**

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Hair: Blonde, neat, straight bangs

Age: 16

* * *

**Butch**

Eyes: Emerald

Hair: Black straight bangs, spiky

Age: 16

* * *

**Blake**

Eyes: Purple Wine

Hair: Brown,black and light brown highlights, side bangs, spiky hair.

Age: 16

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**THEY DON'T HAVE POWERS.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1.

She's been mute. She's been mute since she was 8. She just stopped talking. For no reason.

Brooke Utonium.

She is the youngest of her 3 sisters. One day, when Brooke was just 8 years old, Brooke came home from school and she stopped talking, no sound ever came out of her lips.

That was 7 years ago.

She's still chooses to be mute though.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is actually a true story I saw on and I wanted to share it with you guys and make it longer and stuff.**_

**_THE PPGs AND RRBs DO NOT HAVE POWERS._**


	3. Chapter 2 Remember me

Chapter 2.

Brooke.

I walked to our lunch table with my lunch tray. My sisters came after me. We sat there and ate in silence. Ever since that horrifying day when I was eight, I have been to scared to speak. Those eyes, they terrify me. I still remember them clearly. I still remember every little bit of that person and what happened.

I walked to my next class with my sisters, it was algebra. The principle came in and told the class "there are four new students. Please come in and don't be shy, introduce yourselves." four tall boys walked in. The last one making me pale. He looked at me. My heart pounding. He glared at me. I was frozen then I realized he was walking towards me. "Remember me?" He whispered into my ear as he took a seat behind me. I was too scared to write or even move. My sisters saw my fear. They mouthed to me 'are you okay?' I didn't want to answer. I sat completely still in my seat, I don't even know if I was breathing.

It was the end of the class and I was on my way out when someone grabbed my hand and pushed me into the cleaners lady's room that was empty. I was so scared. The person pushed me against the wall. "Did you tell anyone?" He growled. It was the boy. I shook my head. "Hmh. Did you turn mute?" I didn't answer. "You better keep our secret." I stared in fear.

Once he left, I dropped to the ground sobbing. Until a cleaning lady found me. She took me to the counselor.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" The counsilor asked me. My eyes red and puffy from crying. I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay, but if you ever want to 'talk', you can always come here anytime." I thanked him with a smile and a nod and left.

I was driven home by my dad, because I have a fear of walking home alone.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I hoped you liked it! :D This is based on a true story by the way.**_


	4. Chapter 3 The Horrifying Day

Chapter 3.

Brooke.

Those people, they were so innocent. What did they ever do to him?

I walked in the halls of the school cautiously. I finally arrived at my locker and just as I opened it, someone closed it. I moved my hand away fast enough. i turned to see who it was. It was who I feared, the purple eyed boy. He laughed then left.

Lunch time and I had my lunch tray in my hands, suddenly I was tripped by the boy and food flew up and then landed on me. I was humiliated in front of everyone.

I figured out the boy's name was Blake, I could feel him staring at me all through algebra, I couldn't concentrate on anything.

It was night time, I always had nightmares of what had happened that horrifying day.

_I was 8 years old again. I took a short cut on my way home from school because I had big new about how I had received an award for something I could not recall. As I walked I saw a boy, his back was turned to me and I could only see his hair that looked like mine but shorter and that he was a bit older than me, about 9. He was threatening 5 people with a gun, 2 being children. I don't know where he got the gun from but what I did know was that it was real. I was frozen. He said something I couldn't hear. Once the last words came out of his mouth, he shot them about 4 times each. I watched as they fell to the ground with blood oozing out of them. Their eyes still opened and their face looking shocked. He turned around and looked at me with his deep purple eyes. He pushed me against the wall and told me, "If you say anything to anyone, I will kill you and your family." I was horrified and I just stood there in shock as he ran away from the scene. I didn't say a word to anyone because I was too scared to speak._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is a true story. I found it on sixbillionsecrets.**_


End file.
